


I Can Always Feel You

by Smut_Poet



Series: A Tryst Within Words [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Yuuri reminisces on memories that have made his life so much fuller since Viktor has entered it.





	

Such a hasty seduction

I normally plan

I wanted it to be perfect

But you just get under my skin

 

Blue eyes

They shine

They mesmerize

 

Hold it in and count to three

 

Memories

 

The light

It shimmers

Your body dripping

The steam rising

Let's go back to the hot springs

 

I lick my lips

Close my eyes

I can feel you

 

Deep and rhythmic

A kiss seems so far away

Your heat

Ever present

 

Each day

Each memory

Each kiss

 

I can feel you

I can always feel you

 

_-For Viktor_


End file.
